The Dream Catcher
by Eadwine
Summary: This is my first story, it's a YamiYugi fic and it's set in ancient Egypt. Yami is the pharaoh and Yugi is a boy who is yanked away from his friends and now captured by slave sellers. What will happen when Yugi is left behind and Yami will find him?
1. Default Chapter

**The Dream Catcher**

AN: Okay I won't be bugging you with my Authors Notes (maybe a little bit *evil laugh* ~_^) but I want to say a few things, so here I go:

1 I don't own Yu-gi-oh! *cries*

2 This is a Yami/Yugi fic, so don't like, don't read! (Maybe other pairs will come)

3 It takes place in ancient Egypt (with all those slaves and all) and Yami is the pharaoh 

4 have fun with reading you all!!!!

PS this is my first fanfic ever!!!!

It was a warm day in Egypt. A certain 15 year old boy, named Yugi, fell to the hard ground. His parents died when he was 5 and now he was yanked away from his grandfather.

Yugi screamed in pain as he was pulled roughly up by his hair. He wanted to stand, but fell to the ground once more, he was just so tired. Yugi could hear a whip cracking next to him on the ground and he screamed even more when the whip came in contact with his bare flesh on his back. 

"Stand up, stupid slave!" he heard the harsh tone of the slave seller. But he didn't mind, he was just too tired to stand up. After Yugi didn't stand up you could hear 7 more sounds of a cracking whip against his bare flesh. 

Yugi fell unconscious after the man knocked him hard on his head. The chance was big that they left him there, lying on the sand of Egypt. He was lucky, because they where near the town where the Pharaoh lived.

The slave seller left Yugi lying on the ground and he shouted something to the man who led all the slaves. The man started to walk and the slaves just followed slowly. The slave seller kicked Yugi one more time in the ribs and then followed the others. There Yugi laid, the sun burning his skin and a cool wind playing with the sand around him. 

While Yami was sitting on his horse, he looked at his surroundings. Nothing but sand and his bodyguard, the Dark Magician, riding on an other horse. Yami came back from his meetings with the Pharaoh of the south and was now on his way to his palace. Although he was 16 years old he was the Pharaoh. His father had died a year ago and he had to take over the throne. If he wanted it or not.

His meetings always where so boring. But he had to go. It was for his country. Yami stared while he was thinking, not really paying attention to his surroundings. "Master…" the Dark Magician said but Yami was too deep in thought to hear him. "Master…" he repeated, a little harder this time. Now Yami heard him and he looked up at him. "What's the matter Dark Magician?" he asked. "We're almost there." the Dark Magician answered. Yami looked forward and they went further. 

When they almost got in town Yami saw something lying on the ground. "Hey Dark Magician! What's that?" he asked while pointing to the thing on the ground. "I'll take a look." The Dark Magician led his horse to the thing. "I think you should see this master!" he said, a little bit panicking. 


	2. Chapter One

iAN: Okay!!!! Here I am again. I want to thank you all for your reviews ^________^ I'll try to update as much as I can but I also have a lot of other things  
to do so   
  
centeri~*~Yami's point of view (AN: just POV ~-^ )~*~/i/center I was confused, why was the Dark Magician so panicking? He never panicked. Did he know something I don't know? Now I'm really curious. While I also led my horse to the thing I thought of what it could be. 'Maybe something or someone I know? Or something really weird...' "....." 'What, this can't be!' I was totally shocked, before me, lying on the ground, was a little boy, I think of the age of 10, all beaten. 'Oh my god!!!! He looks just like me!!!!!! Now I know why the Dark Magician is so panicked. The boy's hair was just like my hair, blond bangs covering half of his eyes and black hair with a little dark red in it. He was just the same as me, only shorter and he had big, amethyst eyes. Those wounds are terrible! *big eyes* Why didn't I notice it before? We have to do something. Maybe take him with you? A voice in my head said. Yes, that sounds good.  
centeri~*~End Yami's POV~*~/i/center "Dark Magician! We'll take the boy with us." The Dark Magician did as Yami said; he got off his horse and walked to the boy. He took him in his arms and walked back to his horse. While the Dark Magician got on his horse there happened something with Yugi. He had received a little present from his father when he was little, a dream catcher. But it was strange, because he received strange dreams from it. Always with a boy walking towards him, speaking words he didn't understand and holding out his hands to him. But Yugi couldn't make the boy's face out.  
centeri~*~Yugi's dream~*~/i/center While I opened my eyes I was in a strange place. The ground had no color but it looked like it was wet. It reflected everything. I tried to move but I couldn't because I was hurt all over my body. I looked over my body, trying to find the hurt places. Some spots on my clothes were red and wed from blood and I could see cuts in them. But my head and my back hurt most of all. While I put most of my energy in my arm to feel if my head was okay I didn't notice someone coming towards me nor the words the person was saying. All I paid attention to, was the big bump on my head. "Itai!!!"i(AN: it's japanese for: "ouch")/i 'It really hurts!' "Does it really hurt so much, little one?" I looked up, shocked. My eyes went wide when I saw who was standing before me. It was the same person in all my other dreams, the person of who I couldn't see the face off and the one of the words that I couldn't understand. But now I could see something of his hair, a glimpse of yellow and black with red. It looked like my hair, but I couldn't see everything of it. And I also could hear the words he was speaking, not the murmuring I heard in my other dreams. It was a beautiful voice, so soft. What? Where did that thought come from? I have to worry about who this person is and what the meaning of this strange dream is! Now I paid attention to the boy, I think he is a boy, who sat now next to me. He looks like he's worried. Is it because of me? "Here, I'll help you up." I heard him say, but I wasn't really paying attention. Why does he help me? I don't even know him! Wait! Maybe I know someone with that hair color. I stared at his hair, deep in thought. Could it be?. No! That's someone else. My thoughts were cut off when I felt two hands behind my back. I let out a little cry when the pain shot trough me. Memories flashed back as I thought of what happened before. My grandfather away and my friends, the long journey as slave to the Pharaoh's palace, my tiredness and the stupid slave seller. I feel that my eyes are watering. "Are you all right?" That did it; slowly my tears began to fall, rolling down, over my cheek, wanting to reach the end off the road, to fall off. But my tear never reached his goal. I could feel the boy's finger on my cheek, catching the fallen tear. He brought his now wet finger to his mouth and licked it. "Why are you, a little, beautiful boy, crying? What's.." He didn't make off his sentence, he just stopped talking and although I couldn't see his expression, I thought he had a blank one. Suddenly he spoke again, "I'm sorry, little one, but I have to go. I'll see you next time." He said and then he stood, after laying me carefully on the ground. When I heard him walking away I panicked. What should I do now? "Wait! At least tell me your name." I screamed as hard as I could. "I have no name, but I'll always be your friend!" Came the reply and with that he vanished. I closed me eyes again, leaving them like first. 'I have a new friend!' I thought childlike.  
centeri~*~End Yugi's dream~*~/i/center  
  
iWell. This is it for today folks! I use some Japanese words in my story, but don't worry, I'll say what the words mean ^^. Next time comes the meeting with Yami and Yugi :D./i 


End file.
